Afraid
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: Spencer and Toby were in a happy relationship. But Toby starts thinking that Spencer is cheating on him. He becomes afraid she's cheating on him.


23 year old Spencer Hastings sat on the couch with baby April in her arms. April looked a lot like Spencer. But April was Melissa's baby. April was cuddled up in her arms sleeping. Spencer kissed her nieces hair. Spencer felt her stomach rumble in hunger. She stood up with April in her arms and placed her on the couch. She grabbed a cup of water and half of a muffin. She sat down at Toby's dinning table and ate. When she finished she washed her cup until she heard a cry. She walked back to the couch and held April until she finished crying. She heard a knock on the door, Wren. She got up with April and answered the door. "Hi there," Spencer said.

"Hi April! Hi Spence!" Wren said pulling his wallet out of his pocket and grabbing a fifty and handing it to Spencer, then taking April.

"You're lucky I don't charge for taking her on a adventure," Spencer joked.

"Yeah I'm the luckiest person alive. Are you going to Ian's dinner with Melanie?" He asked.

"Yeah are you?" Spencer said.

"No. I'm watching April." Wren said.

"Haha is Mel going?" Spencer said.

"Yeah." Wren said pulling up her hood and his own hood, "Bye Spence!" Wren said running out to his car.

* * *

Toby noticed a person who appeared in a black hood run out of his loft. His blood boiled. Spencer cheating in his own apartment. He stormed up and opened the door, Spencer was packing her bag. She turned around, "Hey babe!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Which one?! Me or the one that just ran out of here?!" He shouted, noticing her hair was a mess.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Spencer shouted back.

"A HOODED PERSON JUST RAN OUT OF HERE AND YOUR HAIR IS A MESS YOURE CHEATING!" He accused shouting.

"I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! IM LEAVING!" She screamed grabbing her bag and leaving.

Toby sighed. He knew he didn't have to accuse her like that. He was about to run out and grab her but he knew she wouldn't talk to him. He went and took a shower and planned on what he would to make her feel better.

* * *

Spencer drove to Emily and Ali's house. She knew Aria and Hanna would be there. She found the keys for the house and walked in. She walked up to the room wiping her tears, but some where still flowing. She walked in to feel Aria, Hanna, Ali and Emily wrap their arms around her and rubbing her back. "What happened?" Emily asked.

"I was babysitting April. And Wren came and picked her up. And then I went back in and Toby came in a few minutes later yelling and accusing me of cheating." Spencer said crying.

"Awe Spence," Aria said wiping her tears.

"Can I shove my stilettos up his ass now?" Hanna asked, making Spencer laugh a bit.

"Let's fix you up go to Ian's dinner," Ali said going through the closet.

Spencer fixed her hair a bit and examined her clothes. Or Ali's. She was wearing a strapless midnight blue and white chevron dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her curves and stopped at mid thigh with her brown leather jacket and brown leather shin high high heel combat boots. She had a gold watch on her wrist with gold studs. She smiled.

Ali wore a neon pink dress that went down to her knees with black stilettos and a black belt around her waist with a black leather jacket, and a stack of black bracelets and some black heart earrings.

Emily wore a baby blue dress that went to a little pass her mid thigh along with a brown pair of heels and a long blue necklace with her brown leather jacket along with her blue studs.

Aria wore a dress inspired by Minnie Mouse. It was red with white polka dots that went to mid thigh along with red high heels and a bow in her hair. She wore her red pandora bracelet with some white studs.

Hanna picked a yellow dress that had black lace over it. She paired it with black heels and a black leather jacket. She put on a black pair of feather earrings and a silver diamond ring. She had a black clip in her hair.

They decided Spencer would drive so they put her to drive. Once arriving at the restaurant they were greeted by Ian and Melanie. "Congrats on the engagement Melanie!" The girls said in unison.

"Thanks you guys!" Melanie said.

Spencer went up and hugged Ian. Her moms side cousin. Ian was like a older brother to her. He had a bowl hair cut and blue eyes like Toby (I'm taking about Ian Hecox from Smosh).

Spencer took pictures with, Ian, Melanie, Emily, Hanna, Aria and Ali, she posted them to Facebook. They went and ate dinner.

* * *

Spencer dropped, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Ali off. And went home. She removed her makeup and went to take a shower. She stayed in the bathroom and put on her clothes. She put on a plain black tank and some black sweat pants. She walked into her bedroom and saw things placed her bed she walked closer and read it.

She saw cupcakes that said I'm sorry in green, purple, and blue icing. But for the exclamation mark, there were a bouquet of roses, and for the point was a stuffed panda bear, she awed. She then felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her waist, she heard the person murmur an "I'm sorry," in her collarbone.

She turned around and saw Toby, she noticed the tears in his eyes, she wiped them away, "You have every right to be mad at me, and I'm sorry for me yelling at you and accusing. If you don't want to be with me anymore I understand," he said, he removed his arms and was about to walk out of her room until she grabbed his hand and kissed him.

"You're the only one I want and need. I would never cheat on you. I love you way to much to even dare cheat," Spencer said.

"I realized that. I was on the phone with Wren and he said that you were babysitting April and that he went to pick her up a few moments before I came home," Toby said kissing her nose.

Spencer kissed him, "Toby you don't mean the world to me," Spencer started, she noticed Toby's face soften and he was about to cry, "You are my world."

"Oh Spence. I never knew why I accused you of cheating. I was just afraid that you would realize that I'm a dead beat carpenter and that you deserve someone better than me," Toby said.

"I would never do that. I'm afraid that you would find someone, prettier, skinnier, and better than me," Spencer said about to cry.

Toby hugged her and kissed her head, "I love you. And only you."

Spencer smiled, "Can we have these cupcakes now?"

"Of course baby," Toby said taking the panda and flowers off the bed and shared cupcakes.

The two ended up falling asleep, Spencer had her head on his chest, and his arms is around her waist. Around 2 am he felt Spencer's part of the bed cold. He got up and saw her on the balcony. He got up and wrapped his arms around her, "Everything okay?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. I got up to pee but then I noticed it looked nice so I decided to come out." Spencer replied.

Toby kissed her collarbone only to hear a small moan come out her mouth, "Someone's moaning."

She turned around and kissed him, they were in a heated make out session when Toby picked her up and they returned to the room, Toby moved from her lips to neck, to her collarbone then he removed her shirt to reveal her red lace bra, he unhooked it and tossed it off the bed, he kissed her breasts a few times before sucking on them, "T-o-o-by," she moaned loudly.

He kissed her stomach before returning to her lips, while kissing him Spencer was able to remove his shirt and un buckle his pants. Toby pulled off her sweat pants and went lower. He pulled the panties right off her and inserted two fingers only to hear a pleasured scream from her, he moved his fingers in and out of her, "God Toby- fuck right there. Give it to me harder!"

He kissed her before removing his pants and boxers "Are you sure?" Toby asked.

"Of cours-" Toby cut her off by sliding himself right into her, "FUCK!" She screamed.

Meow

When they finished their "fun" Toby wrapped his arms around her small waist, "Does that prove that I love you?" Spencer questioned jokingly.

"No. I need a kiss before I believe you," Toby joked back.

Spencer kissed him, "Never think that I would leave you for someone else. I know that you're the only one who can make me scream like that."

"So you're using me for my body?" Toby joked.

"Maybe." She winked.

"But babe-" Toby started.

She kissed him, "Goodnight."

* * *

AYYYYYYEEEEEE ITS MEEEEEE

~A


End file.
